dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Voice of Darkness (episode)
The Voice of Darkness (闇の声, Yami no Koe) is the 89th episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary With what little control he has of his body, Lavi begins to attack himself as Lenalee, Chaozii and Allen look on with despair. Eventually Allen is able to save Lavi by working his way through the pillar of flames and allowing Lavi to completely escape the Dream World. With Lavi saved and Lenalee and Chaozii freed due to Road 's defeat, the four make their way to the exit at the top of the tower. However, Tyki transforms into an Awakened Noah and destroys their only exit. Long Summary Lavi’s attack continues, but he does not hurt Allen, instead attacking himself and Road. As his body fades from the Dream World, Deak asks Lavi why he is different from the other 48 personas that came before him. Deak’s form turns into that of Lavi as a child and he questions why his 49th self is in so much pain. He asks Lavi if he actually wants to become a Bookman anymore, and asks if he choosing his friends over his goal of becoming a Bookman. The child version of Lavi maintains that humans are foolish creatures who are only capable of causing wars, revealing this is the reason he chose to separate himself from the rest of humanity. Lavi concedes that he was disappointed in humans and thought he was different. He questions what the Bookman line exists for, and why war will not disappear from the world. Bursting into tears, the child version of Lavi insists that he does not know. Lavi explains that all the 48 personas before his current one are all a part of him, and tells the child version of himself that the change started with him. With that, Lavi's body completely dissipates from the Dream World. Meanwhile, Lenalee is frantic at being unable to help Lavi. Allen is determined to help and summons his Sword of Exorcism and activates Crown Clown. He eventually manages to pierce through the pillar of flames, causing a light to shine down within the Dream World where the younger Lavi remains. He comes to the realisation that he is in fact one in the same as the current Lavi. With this, he is completely freed from the Dream World and Allen manages to reach through the flames, enveloping Lavi in Crown Clown and turning all the flames into ash. With this, Road is defeated. Due to Road’s defeat she keeps her promise to free Lenalee and Chaozii, and they head out to look for Allen and Lavi. They eventually come across a large, hardened mound of ash from which both Lavi and Allen emerge. Lavi has completely returned to his senses. Filled with relief, Lenalee slaps Lavi and tells him how worried she was about him. But this is soon interrupted by Road, who despite being beaten, calls for Allen before her body disintegrates. Lavi comments that Road must be really in love with Allen, and the two begin to squabble over Lavi’s teasing. Lenalee then realises that since Road has disappeared, the same might have happened to the exit she created, so Lavi rises up to check if the door is still at the top of the tower. Meanwhile, the Ark continues to crumble. Allen finds himself worrying about Kanda and Krory and sensing this, Lenalee asks him if he plans on staying behind. He is amazed to find she had figured him out and receives a swift punch to the head. But he tells Lenalee that Kanda and Krory may have been held up somewhere in the Ark and he wishes to look for them. Lenalee offers to go with him but Allen declines. She begins to cry but admits that if their roles were reversed she would do the same. Fortunately, Lavi finds the exit still exists and pulls them up to the top of the tower using his hammer. Upon reaching the top, Allen decides to go and get Tyki, since he believes he is no longer a Noah. Lavi does not particularly mind but he worries that the Order will not be happy with Allen saving a Noah. Chaozii, however, sees this as an act of betrayal. Despite this, Allen saves Chaozii from an incoming attack from Tyki. As Allen is dragged to the bottom of the tower, Chaozii is filled with regret after Allen saved him even after saying such horrible things. Unfortunately, the exit was also destroyed in the attack. At the bottom of the tower, Allen is confronted by Tyki, who has transformed into an Awakened Noah. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes